The Great Gender-Bender Glitch
by Sophia Likes Sweets
Summary: Lolidragon has a thing with using people as testers. So, when she makes her own glitch, it's only appropriate to force Prince to test it out, right? Like she hopes, Prince turns into a girl. The only problem? The system ends up treating the glitch...well, like a glitch. Prince has to wait at least two weeks for the update to change her back. Meanwhile, Kenshin is smitten. Great.
1. Chapter 1

I sighed as I shook my Black Duo around and ran a hand through my short and ivory hair. The blood from the filthy vultures we were fighting against was so hard to get off. I looked behind me; Kenshin seemed to be dealing with them easily. I sighed as I sweat-dropped. Lucky NPC and his godly NPC boss skills. I suddenly heard a piercing screech to my right and easily made a clean swipe. The vulture's head came off easily. Some warm and crimson blood splashed against my face. I lightly chuckled as I rubbed it off with the back of my hand. After gaining a few more levels, I called out to Kenshin.

"Hey, Kenshin! That's enough for today; let's go back to the castle!" He obligingly put his sword away and followed me. Sunshine was on a date with FairSky, so I couldn't summon him and his flying carpet today. As we walked in awkward silence, I kept feeling the need to say something. I shouldn't worry though, Kenshin's an NPC, he probably doesn't even know what 'awkward' is. After we made it back to the castle, I saw Artic Fox leaning on the entrance walls. I called out to him; he simply gave me a glance and a slight wave in return. I nervously laughed it off and walked closer.

"...Hey Prince?" I stopped and turned back to face Artic Fox. Well, at least he said something for once.

"Yeah, what is it?" He stopped leaning and stood up properly. He retrieved his sword, and pointed it at me. Oh lord no, he better not be planning to fight with me. Even though I've gotten stronger, I'm probably still not strong enough to fight someone like Artic Fox. He still had a blank face and didn't say anything.

"...Do you mind if I spar with-"

"Er, sorry Artic Fox. Kenshin and I have something _very_ important we have to do, right Kenshin?" I looked pleadingly at him. Even though he's an NPC, he should understand he should play along, _right_?! He stared back blankly at me before answering.

"I don't know what you're talking about Prince, but if there's something you'd like me to do, I'll obligingly do it." I sighed and sweat-dropped. Alright, last resort!

"Artic Fox! ...Please don't spar with me! I'll die if I do!" I held my hands together pleadingly. He just looked at me funny.

"Prince...I had no intention of sparring with you. I was talking about Kenshin..." I unclasped my hand and laughed nervously. Oh...of course he would be talking about Kenshin.

"Oh, that does make more sense. Umm, sure! Knock yourself out. Have fun Kenshin!" I quickly scurried back into the castle. That...was quite embarrassing.

"My lord-!" I instinctively knee-kicked the idiot in the gut. He toppled over and lied on the ground, blood starting to come out from his mouth. I stomped a foot on Gui's head before going back to my quarters. That should give that masochist enough pleasure for today. As I started walking back to my room, Lolidragon suddenly jumped in front of me.

"H-Hey, Lolidragon! Don't do that!" She smiled evilly with a glint in her eyes before dragging me somewhere.

"Help me! Lolidragon's trying to go torture me! Somebody! Yulian, Ugly Wolf-!"

"Oh shush it Prince. Everyone's out and I have no plans on torturing you...yet." I shivered as I allowed her to sadistically drag me. I'm so going to die.

"Well, here we are." I looked up and my eyes widened. It was a room I never saw before, even though I thought I knew every single room in the castle already.

"It's a new room. In fact, it's created by a glitch. It's not even supposed to be here." She chuckled evilly as another dangerous glint appeared in her eyes. I shuddered, why are women so scary? Well, at least the girls I know. She allowed me to stand up and gestured for me to follow her. We eventually came to this giant tube thing filled with green watery liquid. Although, I'm pretty sure it's only green because of the florescent lights.

"Isn't it amazing? My dad made it exactly how I wanted it-" She immediately clasped her hands over her mouth. I stared at her suspiciously.

"Didn't you just say this room was created because of a _glitch_?" She laughed nervously and waved it off before going to this machine full of buttons.

"Actually, it's a gender-bender machine." I stared at her with suspicion. Why do I have such a bad feeling? Oh, right. Everyone gets a bad feeling when they're alone with Lolidragon.

"It's still in trial form though. I just need...someone to try it out for me..." I immediately ran towards the exit. No way is she taking me alive! Never!

"It's no use Prince." -Click- I pulled and shoved at the door as hard as I could, it refused to budge an inch. I looked back to Lolidragon, she was smirking deviously and shook around this remote control thing.

"Too bad, I locked the door." My mouth opened wide. Are you kidding me?! This is basically kidnapping now! Forget kidnapping, she trying to _force_ me to participate in something I don't want to do! ...As wrong as that sounds. She came closer, the dangerous glint becoming more visible.

"Nooo!" I silently wept as I sat half-naked. She told me to undress, and I _forced_ her not to look. With a little thing called blackmail. I don't care if it's illegal; this is so much more illegal on so many levels. After I sat naked with only a towel to cover my precious area, I allowed her to look. She instantly started drooling and fantasizing. I threw a piece of metal at her which she sadly dodged. How I would love to steal that stupid remote and get the heck out of here.

"Now, just enter inside this tube through here!" I stared at her weirdly.

"Are you trying to kill me? I'll drown." She sighed and shook her head. She pressed a button and all the liquid drained down the drain on the bottom of the tube.

"Don't worry your bishy little head, I'll make sure you won't drown. However, that doesn't sound so bad-"

"Blackmail." She pouted and crossed her arms.

"You're no fun, I was just joking!" Yeah, I don't think so.

"Alright, alright. What do I do?" She pointed towards this entrance on the side of the tube. She clicked another button and it opened.

"Now just get in, and I'll do the rest!" I sighed but obliged. Instantly, liquid filled the tube. It stopped right before my chin. Woah, that scared me. I really thought Lolidragon would actually drown me.

"H-Hey!" What the heck! The smell...it's too suffocating!

"Calm down Prince! That's supposed to happen! Don't worry; I won't do anything to you so just rest in peace." I stopped struggling as the darkness took over. Damn you Lolidragon, you owe me.

"Prince. Prince. Prince!" I opened my eyes and yawned. Bad mistake, bitter tasting liquid instantly entered my mouth.

"Spit it out! Spit it out!" I didn't need to be told twice. Luckily, I spit it all out without swallowing any. The liquid started disappearing as I floated down along with it. Actually, this is pretty fun! After all the liquid drained down the drain, Lolidragon opened the door. She blushed and quickly handed me another blanket. Hmm?

"Holy- I'm going to kill you Lolidragon!"

"S-Shut up! Just hurry up and cover yourself!" I mumbled angrily as I wrapped the towel against my chest.

"Now tell me..." She shuddered at my voice. I did too, it was higher.

"Why the hell am I a girl!" She laughed nervously and backed up. I angrily followed her.

"Now, now, let's not be too rash. At least it was successful, right?" She gasped as her back hit the wall.

"You meant you _wanted_ this to happen?!"

"I-It isn't called the Gender-Bender machine for nothing..." -Click- I gasped as she fell down a trap door. The door instantly closed up and there was no sign of it opening again. I inwardly swore. I jumped back in surprise as the wall in front of me started rumbling. I gasped as it rotated; on the other side was a mirror. I looked at myself...I looked...like...Lan. In other words...I looked like the real me! Curse you Lolidragon! Give me back my bishy character! I twitched as I got a private message from the witch.

"**Umm, sorry Prince. There was a slight problem with the Gender-Bender Machine...**"

"**What 'problem' are you talking about here?!**"

"**You see, I created the room in a form of a glitch. Now, the system is treating it like a glitch. Until our next maintenance update...you'll look like...Lan.**" I twitched in annoyance.

"**So, when exactly **_**is**_** the next maintenance update?**" I could hear her whimper from my cruel tone.

"**At best...two weeks...**"

"**Lolidragon, go jump off of a cliff won't you?**"

"**I'm really sorry! I'm doing my best at finding bugs and complaints to add to the maintenance. There has to be a certain amount before we can update.**" I growled.

"**Do you **_**really**_** think I can go out like this? I'm wearing two towels, Gui is my teacher, my stupid brother is out there, and another dozen people already know me in real life!**"

"**O-Of course not!** -Click-"

"Ah!" I hugged myself as I fell down the trap door. Curse you, Lolidragon! I screamed until I landed on a fluffy bed.

"Uh, you okay Prince-er, I mean Lan?" I looked at where the annoying voice was coming from. It was from a small walkie-talkie. Real brave of you Lolidragon. I grabbed it and held it to my ear.

"I'm doing real _fine_." She laughed nervously.

"L-Look inside the closet to your right. You'll find some clothes there. This is the Second Life Theater actually, but I quickly modified it to add a bed. Choose whatever clothes you want." -Click- Wait...how the heck do I get out of here?! I looked back to my walkie-talkie. Oh right, I can just ask Lolidragon.

"Fine, if she's giving me a choice to choose my clothes, I'll take it." I walked over to the maple wood closet and gasped. It really was huge! I opened the doors and jumped back. There were over a zillion pieces of clothes. Okay, that was an over-statement. I grabbed a purple tank-top with lace straps and a complex ribbon pattern for the upper back. Some black skinny jeans and purple flats will do. I grabbed a purple ribbon and tied up my hair.

"Now...prepare yourself Lolidragon-!" Gak. I turned back annoyed to see a black lace choker stuck to the back of my shirt. After many attempts, I pulled it free and I fell.

"Why you..." I stared at it. It didn't look half bad. I quickly put it on and opened the only door in the room. After somehow finding the way to the exit despite my horrible sense of direction, warm sunlight flashed against my face. Oh! I know where this is; it's just at most-west side of Infinite City! Wait...could this be the new theater Yulian wouldn't shut up about? I walked back to admire it. Hmm, it gives off quite an elegant aura...

"Oh! Miss, please stay back! It's still not ready and might be dangerous!" I turned around instantly to see Yulian. She looked like she was beyond tired and was holding at least four blue-prints in each hand. I apologized and backed out of the zone. After walking awhile, I made it to the entrance of my castle.

"I can't just go in; I'm currently not Prince..."

"Prince?" I gasped loudly and toppled over. I sighed as I rubbed my head. Somebody extended their hand to me. It was...Kenshin?! He looked slightly worried; despite the fact he still had his normal blank look.

"Prince...is that you?" Okaaay, what should be saying here? 'Oh yes! It's just that I'm really a girl!' Haha, no. I debated whether I should tell him or not. Lolidragon said I was going to change back in about two weeks anyway, best not to make a big fuss out of it. Plus, I might end up confusing Kenshin as well.

"Ah, no. Sorry, I'm not Prince." I laughed nervously and started walking away. Okay first, I needed to find somewhere to live, then something to eat, then train a little bit and then-

"You are Prince, aren't you?" I stopped dead-track in my way. I nervously turned around.

"What are you talking about, Kenshin-?" Shit.

"You _are_ Prince, right? Did you hurt yourself? You look...different."

"I don't think 'different' is the correct term here, Kenshin." He looked at me blankly before coming near me and dragging my hand. I flushed slightly.

"H-Hey!"

"Why are you just standing there? If you have no more business, come in already."

"W-Wait!"

"My lord! Is that you-?" Gui dropped in his tracks and stared at me, then Kenshin, and then me again.

"Umm, Feng Xiao Lan?" I nervously swallowed the lump in my throat. Don't recognize me, don't recognize me...

"Gui, who is this 'Feng Xiao Lan' you speak of?" Gui looked at him weirdly.

"The girl...you're holding?" Kenshin looked at me with mild confusion.

"This person...is Prince, right?" Gui looked at him with worry.

"It wouldn't be possible for you to mistaken Prince for someone else, especially since you're an NPC-" He immediately clasped his hand over his mouth.

"Uh, Feng Xiao Lan please forget that last part." I nodded my head and tried pulling free from Kenshin's grasp. He noticed and let me go. I tried my best to calmly excuse myself.

"Kenshin, are you okay? You still have your self-awareness, right?" I heard him mumble yes.

"Maybe we should call Prince to come look at you.."

"What are you talking about? Prince is right there." I could literally _feel_ Kenshin pointing at me.

"No Kenshin, that's not Prince...are you really okay?" I tried speeding up my pace.

"Even ask Sunshine, he'll say that's Prince as well." I heard Gui sigh in defeat.

"...Feng Xiao Lan, do you mind staying here for a little longer?" I gulped.

"Of course, I don't mind." Great, just great.


	2. Chapter 2

I sat upright on one of the many chairs in the castle. I held the steaming cup of tea close to my face. Oh man. What have I gotten myself into-? Wait, let me correct that. What has _Lolidragon_ gotten me into? I took a sip as I tried to calm myself down.

"Prince!" I held a hand to my mouth to keep from spit-taking. I nervously looked behind me. I forced myself to swallow; it was Sunshine, who had FairSky in his right hand.

"Sunshiny, are you okay? That girl's not Prince..." She affectionately held a hand over his forehead. Sunshine blushed and quickly shook his head.

"No, I'm sure of it. That's definitely Prince. He looks different, but he's definitely Prince!" Gui walked up to Sunshine and gave him a worried glance.

"You know, Lolidragon was yapping away earlier. Something about a glitch and how Prince would hate her if she didn't hurry up." I twitched. Too late.

"Could this be the glitch she was talking about?" FairSky hugged Sunshine tightly.

"No! I don't want Sun-Sun to lose his awareness! He's mine! Forever!" I slightly gagged. I backed up a bit. I gasped in surprise as I hit something- or someone, I should say.

"Hey, hey. Careful there Lan." My eyes widened in shock before turning into fury. I attacked Lolidragon in a neck-hold. Oh, hohoho? Seems like I still have my strength and agility, lovely.

"H-Help! Prince- er, Lan's trying to kill me!" After Gui and Wicked, who apparently came out of nowhere, tugged at me unsuccessfully, I let go on my own will. I flopped onto a sofa unsatisfied. I smirked as Lolidragon gasped for breath. She then pointed an accusing finger at me.

"Hey! Just because I turned you into a girl doesn't give you any reason to try to kill me-!" She immediately clasped a hand over her mouth as many dangerous glints appeared behind her.

-About ten minutes later, after Lolidragon got a pretty good beating.-

"So...Prince...is actually a girl?" Fairsky was the first to break the ice. I was guessing everyone else was thinking just about the same thing. You have no idea how much I want to run away and never play Second Life again. However, that probably won't help since I've already been exposed. I held my head down; I was too scared to look at their expressions. Would they be angry, or maybe disappointed? Perhaps even infuriated-

"Jeez! Why are you guys so quiet? So what, Prince is actually a girl? She'll turn back into the Prince you all love after a couple weeks or so. Just because she's a girl, does that fact actually change anything about how you think of her?" I stared at Lolidragon. Her gaze was strong and confident, and that's...pretty rare.

"...You're right. Even if Prince's a girl or a boy, we'll respect him- uh, her all the same." I smiled at Yulian, who still had dark circles under her eyes. Everyone started nodding their heads in agreement. The only ones that didn't was...my stupid brother, he already knows anyway. Wicked, well...that's expected. Lastly...I looked up. Gui. He looked at me with huge eyes, to the point I thought they would fall out. His mouth was opened so wide I thought I could shove an entire pie in there. There was an awkward tension in the air.

"My lord...is...actually...my...student..." Everyone gasped as he collapsed back first on the ground. Ugly Wolf and Lolidragon went to pick him up. After they returned from putting Gui somewhere that's not the ground, Ugly Wolf spoke first.

"Umm...don't take this offensively Lan. Gui already told you he wouldn't care if you're female or male, right? I'm pretty sure he's just...shocked. Like the rest of us...we don't see you as any different though." I sadly nodded my head. I felt a hand grab mine.

"Prince, let's go train." My eyes widened as Kenshin handed me my Black Duo.

"I found that on the way to your quarters." I twitched and gave Lolidragon one last glare before following Kenshin. I was initially worried that my Black Duo would be too heavy, but it still seems the same as before. Eventually, we made it to this forest-swampy area. There were plenty mutant mushrooms and flying koalas. I gripped my Black Duo and smirked.

"Let's get the party started." I charged at this funky mushroom and sliced it in half. You guessed it; rainbow goop spurted out. I grimaced before deciding to stick to flying koalas. I skillfully rebounded on trees until I was at least fifteen meters up in the air. I effectively sliced the koala in half and normal red blood gushed out.

"Finally, something remotely similar to blood." I smirked; they didn't call her the Blood Elf for nothing. After some more mindless slaughtering of koalas and some accidental slashes at mutant mushrooms, I gained a couple more levels. I shook myself to get rainbow goop off of me, I gasped in surprise as Kenshin helped get some off my back. It felt weird...to be touched like that.

"Prince? Are you ready to go back to the castle?" I nodded while my face was still a pink flush. Kenshin started going back first, I followed behind him. I slapped my face a couple of times; get your game together, girl! Kenshin has done that to me a couple times already in the past as well...plus, other things too. Smoke sizzled from my face as I remembered when Kenshin did CPR on me. Right, my first kiss...was...from Kenshin?!

"Eh?!" I ran to the nearest tree I could find and repeatedly slammed my head against it. That. Does. Not. Count. As. A. Kiss! I slammed my face against the tree again; but instead of hard bark, it felt...soft and warm.

"Prince...you'll die if you keep doing that." I topped over as I realized I slammed my head into Kenshin's arm.

"...Prince, your face is really red." I blushed an even redder shade and covered my face. I stood up immediately and put on my best forced smile.

"I'm fine! See? Not a scratch! Let's go, Kenshin!" He sweat-dropped and followed behind me. ...Great, I just made the most awkward situation possible.

"Prince! Why is your face so red?" I ignored Yulian's concern with a simple 'I'm fine' and headed back to my quarters. As I entered, I ran into my private bathroom. I laughed; it was one I was familiar with. High and melodic, feminine and sweet.

"...My face...really is red." I smiled sadly as I proceeded to splash cold water on my face. I grabbed a fluffy towel and wiped the water off of my face. Maybe I should take a shower? Yeah, that would probably calm me down...a little bit. I walked in and set it to warm. The water felt great and it was pretty soothing. After about twenty-minutes, I came out and came to a horrible conclusion.

"I...didn't bring any changes of clothes with me..." I seriously wanted to bang my face against my mirror, but...if some shards cut my face...Yulian would probably kill me for spoiling my 'million-dollar face'. I just angrily dried my hair with a hairdryer and wrapped a towel around me. I cautiously left my bathroom; although it's pretty clear no one in their right mind would enter my room without permission. It's _outside_ of my room that I needed to be careful of. Unfortunately, Yulian decided as celebration for the new theater; she threw out all our clothes and bought us new ones. Well of course she sold our old ones for money...at really high prices too. Well, I suppose fan-girls probably wouldn't even hesitate to buy used clothing from the Odd Squad.

I looked around cautiously outside my room. As long as I get to the Dryer Room without anyone seeing me, I'll be home free. I tip-toed out and dashed to the right and made a quick sharp turn down. Alright, I just need to make this right turn, and I'll be-! Darn, of course the lord above hates me.

"Prince?" My head was still swirly. After my vision cleared I noticed it...was Kenshin?!

"Ah...hello Kenshin." I nervously laughed and ruffled my hair.

"...What attire you wearing?" I sweat dropped. What should I be saying here? It's the newest fashion from the runaway? I inwardly slapped myself before answering.

"It's my towel...I just need to get my change of clothing..." I awkwardly ran past him and tried walking as calmly as possible to the Dryer Room.

"But Prince...that...suits you well." I instantly stopped and looked fearfully behind me. Is Kenshin...a pervert? He looked at me funny.

"Why are you looking at me like that, Prince? Was it wrong of me to compliment your sense of style?" I was at a loss for words.

"No...It's just-"

"Hey Kenshin, did you see P-P-Prince..." I gaped as Wicked fainted while still having an active nosebleed.

"Wicked, what are you doing b-b-b-b-b-bleeding..." I sighed and slapped a hand against my face as Gui suffered the same fate.

"Prince...is Wicked and Gui okay?" I gave him a hesitant laugh.

"Forgive me Kenshin, _these_ are what you call perverts." I walked into the Dryer Room leaving Kenshin with mild confusion. I grabbed the driest clothes I could find and put them on. Looks like Yulian bothered to buy some female attire for me; even though it's only be needed for a few weeks. It was black and white off-shoulder blouse and a white ruffled skirt; I think it matches me pretty well. I calmly walked out to find a huge crowd around Wicked and Gui. They were still _somehow_ losing blood and weren't dead just yet.

"What could've happened to them? Did they get attacked? Or, did they run into each other? That would explain why the both of them have nosebleeds." I giggled nervously. Some people heard me and looked over my way. They looked stunned; Doll was the first to talk.

"Lan-jie-jie is so pretty!" I smiled.

"Thank you Doll."

"Umm, we all think you look lovely and all Lan, but don't we have a bigger situation here?" Ugly Wolf looked worriedly at Gui and Wicked. I chuckled evilly and walked towards them. Nobody said a word as I proceeded to pick Gui up and slap his face repeatedly. After he finally woke up, he looked at me and immediately blushed and starting apologizing. Which in return I threw him the air and side-kicked him.

"P-Prince! I don't know what Gui did to you but isn't that a little too extreme?" I looked at Ugly Wolf with a thoughtful glance before smiling.

"No." After being pried away before Gui turned into a burst of light, I stood impatiently near the entrance of my room.

"I refuse to have a time-out." Yulian and Lolidragon sighed.

"Please? We don't know what Gui did to you, but-"

"That pervert saw me in my towel."

"..." There was a split-second of silence before I got dragged away by an enraged Lolidragon and Yulian.

"...For a girl to be seen in a towel. It wouldn't hurt to kill Gui a couple more times now would it?" I inwardly smirked. In your face Gui.

Back to where Gui was in an incredibly beaten-up state, Ugly Wolf was desperately trying to heal him. He smiled when he saw Yulian, but it instantly turned into fear when he saw her expression. It was one of her extremely pissed off smiles. The ones that could make you pee your pants, or wish you never been born.

"_Dear_, won't you please move away?" Ugly Wolf opened his mouth to protest, but one more menacing glance was all it took to scare him off. Everyone gasped as Yulian kicked Gui in the stomach, turning him into a burst of light.

"Y-Yulian! What are you doing?!"

"Revenge." Everyone instinctively took a step back. I smiled innocently before heading out to go on a walk. Even though I'm extremely thrilled about this; I too, am scared of Yulian when she's pissed. I grabbed my Black Duo and started heading outside. Just in case, just in case. After I made it through the entrance, a gentle and cool breeze greeted me. I smiled, this feels nice-

"Prince...is...that...you...?" I looked behind me, it was Kenshin...what surprise. ...Is he blushing?

**Hello! I hope you guys like it! I initially wanted to make it a one-shot or two-shot for fun, but I kinda got carried away. Sorry I haven't updated for a while, I sprained my wrist a little bit. Life lesson learned today, don't put six chairs away in a cart at once. Anyway, since it seems you can't reply to people's messages, I'll do it here! Thanks for all you support! Nothing makes me happier than seeing a new message! I read all of them!**

**SakuraKoi: I know :D But that's what makes ½ Prince fanfiction enjoyable ;)**

**Mashy-Gaara4life: Thanks! They're rather cute together **** I love Kenshin!**

**AnarchyMaelstrom: Thank you! I'll try to update faster and thanks for reading!**

**Lightning Blade: Teehee, thankies! I hope I sound like Lan, dorky and sweet and totally loveable :P**

**DarkLunar1312: Kenshin won't be Kenshin if he isn't oblivious! That's why I love him! I suck at writing summaries, so thank you **

**Darkkami: Yuppers, she had it coming. Thanks for reading! **

**Nana Pie: Haha, thanks. I'll update again soon **


End file.
